<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phantom Words by fairythel_dqr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131935">Phantom Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairythel_dqr/pseuds/fairythel_dqr'>fairythel_dqr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Introducing my messy mind, Other, Unsaid words, inner thoughts, prose, random thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairythel_dqr/pseuds/fairythel_dqr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an individual's inner thoughts that where alter into words</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How can I move forwards, if I still want to stay in my own imaginative world.</p><p>The world that I only created for me to adore.</p><p>And to avoid being scorn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's so ironic, how hard I try to understand others.</p><p>Even though haven't understand myself yet...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were times, where I wake in the middle of the night.</p><p>And since it's hard for me to fall back into sleep.</p><p>Random thoughts, keeps me entertained.</p><p>Until I fall back into a deep slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are times in our life, where we like questioning ourselves.</p><p>Some are silly questions, some are academic.</p><p>And some are trying to ask our existence, like:</p><p>"What is my worth in this world?".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you want to think about positive things.</p><p>Yet your mind says otherwise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>